With continuing improvements in skis and the resulting increase and interest in high speed skiing, for example in competitive racing events, the wind resistance of the skier's poles has become an increasingly important factor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,911, addresses the problem of significant wind resistance during high speed skiing with a novel ski pole shaft of significantly reduced diameter yet retaining a high tensile strength. This approach to reducing the wind resistance of the ski poles has been very effective.
However, there are conditions under which it is desirable to use a relatively thick ski pole shaft. It is also generally desirable to reduce the wind resistance of poles without reducing their diameter and their corresponding strength.